Holiday Shipper Collection
by A Karswyll
Summary: Ficlets written for the Jack/Sam shipper holidays on the GateWorld forum. Shipsgiving 2014 "Cake Confusion": Sam is happy that Cassie will be joining her and Jack for Thanksgiving but she'd always knew that cake created problems.
1. Turkey Talk

**Title**: Turkey Talk  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 590  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Separated by their posts, Jack on Earth and Sam on _Hammond_, they take a few minutes at the end of a data burst to talk about some very special turkeys.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipsgiving 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2011<br>****Season 15**

"Glad to hear everything is going as planned." Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill mentally reviewed the matters of official discussion that had just occurred with the BC-304 spacecraft _Hammond _commander. His eye on the clock for the timed communiqué he was satisfied that the remaining minutes of conversation could move into a lighter vein. "Looking forward to having your Thanksgiving meal off ship?"

"Yes, Sir. The crew is looking forward to having Thanksgiving tomorrow with the Alpha Site." Colonel Samantha Carter answered on screen. "I have heard rumours that there might be some unexpected additions to the meal."

"Don't know what you're talking about Carter," Jack answered blandly.

A blonde eyebrow cocked in a considering look on screen. Her reply was equally bland. "Yes, Sir. But tell me, I just learned that this year the National Thanksgiving Turkey is from Minnesota. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that now would you?"

"Turkeys are totally outside my purview Carter," Jack protested.

"I thought in our last discussion you said that you had to work with turkeys?" Sam looked way too innocent.

"Wrong kind unfortunately," Jack grumbled as his mood dampened for a moment at the reminder of the politician in question that had earned the 'honour' of being called a turkey. Almost made him long for the good old days and Senator Kinsey who at least had a clear agenda. "The real turkeys have more brains then the ones I have to deal with."

"So Sir, do you know any of this year's suggested names for the turkeys?"

Jack shook his head. "You know I'm not on facebook. I have no clue what the suggestions were, let alone the top ten that were submitted to the president to chose from—he hasn't announced them yet either. Hopefully thought some of the suggestions won't be like some of last year's names, like Doom and Gloom."

"You're making that up Sir."

"I'm serious Carter, school kids come up with the darnedest names."

"I bet you were disappointed when Apple and Cider was chosen instead." Sam said with a twinkle in her eye.

He gave her a roguish grin. "Yeah, but the funny thing is Carter, no one ever asks what the names of the _non_-pardoned turkeys are."

On screen Sam chuckled and shook her head. "And I'm not even going to ask."

Jack's roguish grin morphed into a playful pout. The chime from the clock warning one minute of connection left removed the playfulness from his face. "Goodbye Sam, I'll talk with you again during next week's data burst. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Goodbye Jack, happy Thanksgiving." Sam returned softly.

Their gazes held in a soft, lingering look that said more than they ever would in words over an official and recorded channel. The minute ticked away and the connection ended.

Jack stared at the blank screen for a few moments. She had one month left on this six month tour of duty. It was not the first Thanksgiving they had not been able to spend together and he knew duty dictated that it would not be the last, but still... Someday. Someday.

Rising from his chair he tugged on the snug fit of his jacket to straighten it and closed down the laptop. Picking up his cap he tucked it under his arm and departed his office whistling the tune of L. M. Child's thanksgiving song under his breath. He had a presidential pardon ceremony to attend later today and at least at this ceremony, the right kind of turkey was being pardoned.

-FINISHED

* * *

><p>The two toms in question for the 2011 year were named Liberty and Peace for anyone who is interested. For further information visit the Minnesota Presidential Turkey website at minnesotaturkey-dot-compresidentialturkey/.


	2. Christmas Chatter

**Title**: Christmas Chatter  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 640  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Separated by their duty, Jack in D.C. and Sam in Nevada, they take a few minutes at the end of a long day to chat about Christmas.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipmas 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>December 2011<br>****Season 15**

Home from his day in the office, Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill settled into a late evening of _The Simpson _reruns. He kept an anticipatory eye on the cordless phone placed prominently beside the TV remote as he awaited a call from Nevada. _Hammond_ had docked at the BC-304 subterranean dry-docks today and the ship's commander had promised to call briefly as soon as she wrapped up her duties for the day. The three hour time difference promised he would be up till midnight or later.

It was well after oh dark thirty when the phone rang. The caller identification showed an unknown number but he knew the area code and happily picked up the receiver. "O'Neill."

"Hi." Colonel Samantha Carter's voice sounded tired but warm on the other end of the line.

"Hi," Jack responded with the same warmth as he muted the TV show using the remote. He did not need any background noise to keep him from feeling alone when he had her voice in his ear. "Your day went okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"You sure? You don't sound very sure."

Sam gave a tired chuckle through the phone. "Just tired. Everything went well today. It just all took longer than expected."

"Ah," Jack grunted as he settled deeper into the cushions of his recliner. He knew all about those days. "Well, chin up Sam. In a few days your baby is Area 37's to baby and you can be home for the end of the holidays."

"Sorry about missing Christmas Day," Sam apologized.

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry," Jack chided. "These things happen and we both know it. We'll celebrate Christmas when you're here even if it's really your birthday. The best present is having you home anyway."

Sam's voice caught on the other end of the line. When she was able to speak, her voice caressing the words as she said, "Oh Jack."

Jack cleared his throat of the emotions her voice invoked in him and forged onward. "Anyway, Cassie's has overstocked us on the essentials already—homemade cookies and pies—and the bird is in the freezer just waiting to be cooked. Besides, even though we aren't spending Christmas day together we will be bringing in the New Year together."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish..." Sam sighed before deliberately lightening her voice and asking, "That bird wouldn't happen to be named, now would it?"

"Sam," Jack lightened his voice to match as he protested, "am I the sort of man that would feed you a turkey with a name?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Mr Doom and Gloom?" Sam dryly alluded to their last discussion about named turkeys.

"Nah," Jack chuckled as he waved the question away with his free hand, "better not. I do promise though, that our Christmas turkey has no name."

"Glad to hear that." Sam approved before muffling a yawn.

"Christmas turkeys after all Sam, aren't supposed to be named. Only Thanksgiving turkeys get names." Jack teased and smiled to himself as he listened to Sam laugh softly in response to his humour.

"If you say so Jack." Sam said in amusement before yawning again. "Well, I hate to make you wait up so late and talk so little, but I'm really beat."

"You certainly sound like you're beat. Well, goodnight Sam. See you soon." Jack responded gently.

"Goodnight Jack. See you soon." Sam muffled another yawn and hung up.

Jack hung up with a smile on his face. Their chat had been short but sweet. Especially as they had not ended with 'goodbye' or 'talk with you later' but 'see you soon.' And that was the very best way of all. Rising from the recliner, he turned off the TV, and made his way to his bed that would be lonely for only a few more days.

-FINISHED


	3. Rose Roguery

**Title**: Rose Roguery  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,254  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Unexpectedly brought together by their duty Jack decides to give Sam a more personal—if belated—valentine in the midst of a meeting.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld's forum Valenship 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2012<br>****Season 16**

Lieutenant General O'Neill listened to the scientist presenting to the room drone on and on regarding structural hull stress of the _Odyssey_, the discovery of which two days ago had required a hasty reshuffling of the BC-304 duty roster and placed _Hammond_ on Earth sentinel duty with _Apollo_ maintaining its Pegasus runs while _Odyssey_ was in the subterranean dry-docks.

His gaze swept the dimly lit room in search of mental stimulation. Illumination from the oh so stimulating slideshow flickered over the faces of those watching in one of Area 37's larger meeting rooms filled to bursting with an array of uniforms and lab-coats seated around the table.

In the end, his eyes settled on Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the _Hammond_, who was seated a couple chairs down on his left; a far more pleasant vista upon which to rest his eyes than the forty-year-old balding scientist lecturing away. Typically, she looked absorbed in the prattling and more typically, clearly understood every incomprehensible multi-syllable word spewing from the scientist's mouth.

Jack's mouth kicked up slightly at the corner at the familiar sight that brought warm memories to mind. He always enjoyed moments like this when he could watch her unobserved and even though the reason for being together in the same location and at the same time was not optimal—a battleship out of commission was never reason to celebrate—he enjoyed their time together nonetheless, especially in light of the holiday timing.

Saint Valentine's Day and all its clichés had come and gone. They had sent by mail cards and chocolate treats as they traditionally had the past eight years considering their continual physical separation—first him in DC and her to Area 51, then him in DC still and her in Atlantis, and now him still in DC and her on _Hammond_—that meant many holidays were usually not spent, or celebrated, together on the actual holiday.

He wondered for the first and probably not last time, if Sam really had enjoyed his card and the chocolates and if there was not some way he could make the overly marketed holiday more special to her, and thus more special to them. Add more meaning to the often trivialized date…

The other corner of his mouth kicked up in glee as an idea struck.

Casting another surreptitious glance around the table, Jack opened up the briefing packet on the table before him, that he hadn't touched when the scientist had handed it to him, and began flipping through the papers looking for the perfect page.

. . .

Sam had been paying attention to the presentation with some interest until she had felt the uncanny sensation that was familiar to her, awakened in briefing rooms much like this more than a decade ago and honed on battlefields. Her CO was watching her. Of course, he was not directly her CO any longer and had not been for eight years but she still knew of the feeling of being watch by Jack.

When the feeling left, she glanced to her right and up the table to see Jack flipping through his briefing packet. Wonderingly, she furrowed her brow as she also noted that his lips were moving minutely, almost like he was muttering to himself if not muttering under his breath.

His silent mutters stopped abruptly as his face lit up subtly with an expression that had her eyes widening in alarm. She knew that look—unfortunately.

Hastily she directed her gaze back to Dr Norman's projected presentation, avoiding just in time the surreptitious looking she knew Jack gave the room to see if anyone was watching him, or would catch him, in his mischief.

Looking back at Jack as she continued to listen to the lecture with a half ear, she was just in time to see him discreetly detached a single page from the report.

Sam felt the old prompt to give him some sort of swift kick to dissuade him from whatever he was about to like she had for years on SG-1 but was hesitant about if she could still give him said swift kick considering he was the highest ranked individual in the room and commander of the entire program. It just really would not look good.

Both it was moot though, consider they weren't sitting side-by-side—what idiot had thought up the seating plan?—and she couldn't see a logical reason for her to get up and approach him as all the doors and food were to the left of the room. The full pitcher of ice water in front of his glass also crossed that option off the list…

Jack turned the type covered page over and over for a moment before folding one of the rectangular ends over and creasing it with his fingernails. He flipped the flap over and creased it again before neatly tearing the flap away to leave himself with a more rectangular sheet of paper. The small sound of ripping paper was well covered of course by Dr Norman's lecture.

Dr Norman's talking also covered her small muffled groan.

Sam swore, as he folded the paper end to end, that if he made a paper airplane she would get up and march over to give him a good kick—no matter how bad it looked!

As she watched though, Jack was not folding the piece of paper in a way she recognised from countless infirmary stays crafting up various paper airplane models. He folded the ends in until it formed a parallelogram which he folded down the centre before unfolding again. He did more folding, turning, and folding and quite lost her.

Then, unfolding the entire square he turned the page again and began folding, turning, and folding again and she lost the pattern of what he was doing just as he once more opened up the entire paper for a third time.

Really wondering now, Sam was only peripherally aware of Dr Norman's ongoing lecture, as she watched Jack work the piece of paper until he was holding the folded and twisted piece of paper in his left hand which blocked her view of what he was now doing to the origami he was making.

Her breath caught in her throat and she flushed as his brown eyes unexpectedly caught hers and he quirked his seductive smirk at her just as Dr Norman concluded his lecture and the room was flooded with light that smarted the eyes after the hours of dimness. Clatter and chatter also filled the room as mostly everyone took the opportunity to stand, stretch stiff limbs, head for the buffet or bathrooms, or corner Dr Norman and his assistant with questions.

Jack was one of those who pushed away from the table, stood, and swiftly making his way past the three chairs, and the people in them, that separated them. Reaching her side he picked up her right hand which was on the table holding a pen and held it between both of his which let him tuck the origami into her grasp.

"Happy Valentine's Sam," Jack's eyes twinkled as he released her hand.

Surprised considering the holiday had been four days ago and they'd already exchanged cards and treats, she turned her hand over to look at the origami and her heart melted as she felt a totally inappropriate sappy expression take over her face considering they were in uniform and in the midst of a highly classified meeting.

A rose.

Jack had just made her a rose.

-FINISHED


	4. Marking Merriment

**Title**: Marking Merriment  
><strong>Autho<strong>r: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1055  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack goes to fetch Sam for an evening celebrating a special event.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Ship Day 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2012<br>****Season 16**

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill skilfully sidestepped another airman—not giving said airman a chance to realize they'd almost blundered into a three-star general and the hullabaloo that would follow _that_ incident—as he navigated the strange mechanical territory where the next BC series was under development in one of Area 37's subterranean dry-docks.

The cavernous room was filled. Filled with sound from the reverberations of thudding hammers, the buzz of power tools, the electric crackling of welding, the high pitched screech of metal cutting, and under it all the chattering and shouts of those at work. Filled with airmen in blue overalls and civilians in white lab-coats hustling and bustling back and forth in no pattern whatsoever as they carried out their tasks.

Altogether, Jack was quite out of his element.

That did not deter him in the least as he navigated the obstacles in his path, searching for his target. He was on occasion forced to tap some reasonably-looking-unoccupied workers on the shoulder and ask for directions, reasoning that this was her territory and her minions should generally know where she was.

Following another pointed finger, he skirted another large block of ship-hunk-in-progress and came face to face within something he thought he'd never be forced to encounter again.

Him, standing here.

Carter, standing there.

Between them a force-field that hung in the air like blue frosted window.

_Thunk_—Jack jolted at the sound and his breath gusted out. As he was once more in the here and now the throat-tightened moment became a scene of exasperated amusement: there was even a man hitting stuff with something that looked like the torch-thingies on Apophis' ship for cryin' out loud!

Not him though, an airman was tapping on the force-shield with the odd-shaped doohickey in a line—not smashing away at the control panel like he'd done all those years ago—as Colonel Sam Carter, on the other side of the shield, was making notes on her tablet.

Sam lifted her eyes and they widened upon catching sight of him: "Sir!"

Jack gave her a lopsided grin in return. "Carter."

"What are you are you doing here?" Sam had a confused look on her face.

"Making sure someone is on time for tonight," Jack tapped the face of his watch. "Someone who has a long history of getting caught up in work."

Sam looked half abashed and half indignant as she grumbled something inaudible under her breath. Then taking a breath, she lowered the tablet and addressed the airman: "That should do it for now lieutenant. We'll resume the tests in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," the lieutenant agreed as he stopped tapping at the force-field and the blue dissipated.

"If you'll wait a minute Sir," Sam addressed him, "I'll shut down the shield and we can be on our way."

Jack nodded and waited patiently for her to complete her task. When she returned and crossed to his side he said: "You know this area best Carter, lead the way."

"Yes Sir," she nodded.

Jack followed close on her heels as she wove through men and machines and much, much sooner than it had taken for him to find her they had left the development dry-dock behind and boarded the elevator for the surface.

"Well, that's got to be a record," Sam remarked.

"How so?" he frowned.

"For getting through there without being stopped once by someone with a question."

"Glad to be of service," Jack quipped. There was nothing like stars on a uniform to get people out of the way. They stepped out of the elevator into the red-and-white checkered shack on the surface and exiting, Jack's driver was prompt to open the car doors for them. They made small talk, mainly for the benefit of the driver than to fill the silence between them, on the way to the main base and both were glad when they reached it.

Sam directed him to where her Volo was parked and duffle bag in hand, Jack located it while she disappeared into the building for the locker rooms to change into civvies.

Jack tapped a finger against his leg as he waited, thinking about the evening he had planned. It hadn't been easy finding anything as special as this date was to them. He had checkout out a lot of locations, museums, nightclubs, and even a chocolate factory, but they weren't what he was looking for and the events, circus acts and casino shows, weren't it either. But luckily, theatre always came through for him as Nevada Opera was performing Puccini's _Madam Butterfly_.

His thoughts refocused when Sam emerged and strode across the parking lot wearing a curve-hugging red shirt with a v-neckline and a classy knee long black skirt. He let his eyes wander over her provocatively, giving her a cheeky grin when their gazes caught and she flushed adorably.

"What about you? You changing?" her gesture included his uniform from head to toe.

"Soon, gladly," Jack answered. "I've got a suit jacket in my bag. Could you pop the trunk please?"

Jack put his duffle bag in the trunk as soon as it was opened and he shrugged out of his uniform jacket. Tucking it into his bag, he took out the suit jacket that matched his uniform slacks—picked up for that very reason—and put it on. Loosening his tie a bit with one hand, he closed the trunk with his other.

Sam was behind the wheel already so he folded himself into the passenger seat.

"So, what are the plans for tonight? Or are you still not telling me?" Sam asked as she turned the key.

Jack considered it as the engine rumbled to life. It was a two hour drive into Las Vegas, would it be better to tell her now or wait till they were at dinner and tell her as he'd planned? Finally he said, as he'd been saying in the beginning, "It's a surprise."

She gave him a pout that Jack wisely did not tell her he found adorable under the circumstances. Placing his hand over hers on the gear stick to keep her from shifting yet he leaned over the console and lightly kissed her, "Just a little longer wife."

Sighing softly, she gave him a tender smile and said, "Okay just a little longer. And Jack? Happy anniversary to you too."

-FINISHED


	5. Cabin Comfort

**Title**: Cabin Comfort  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 761  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Following a busy Thanksgiving Day, Sam steps out of the cabin to enjoy the quiet of the night and is joined by Jack and the stars, making a perfect moment.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipsgiving 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2012<br>****Season 16**

Sam picked up the throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders, stepped out onto the back deck into the brisk cold of the Minnesota night and closed out behind her the warmth and happy sounds of the thankful people in the cabin.

She leaned against the deck rail and tucked her hands beneath her arms to keep her fingers warm to stave off the shivers. Her gaze rose over the pristine white field of snow that covered the pond, reflective glow bright from the moonlight over head, up past the dark horizon of the pines that enclosed their retreat, to the black night sky with its white twinkling stars.

Her mind on nothing in particular, just enjoying the quiet of the moment after the busy day of a Thanksgiving overflowing with family, she used the crescent moon as a signpost and shifted her gaze down to the right to find the glowing light that was Mars.

Happy to have found the little planet among the stars, she turned to finding other sights in the night sky. Her eyes searched for any meteors from Leonid streaking through the darkness. It was not yet the best time to view the shower, that time was in the hours before dawn of tomorrow morning, but there were still meteors to see if you were lucky enough to catch sight of them.

She had seen great wonders and space phenomenon beyond imagine, but there was a simple, uncomplicated joy in watching shooting stars.

The door opened behind her, spilling the warm sounds from inside out into the cold, before the door was shut and heavy footsteps come up behind her.

"Cripes it's cold," Jack complained as he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his hands beneath the fleece throw as well. "Sam, what are you doing out here without a jacket? It's winter. W-i-n-t-e-r. Not your cozy climate controlled ship."

"Muhum," Sam agreed as she snuggled back into him and took advantage of the blissful heat his body was generating. "Don't need a jacket now."

His chuckle was a rumbling vibration against her back as his lips nuzzled her temple. "So, what'cha doing out here and not back inside?"

"Nothing really. Just... looking at the stars."

"See any shooting stars from the lion tonight?"

Sam gave her head a slight shake. "Nothing yet. Just satellites."

Jack gave her waist a squeeze with his arms as he rested his cheek against her head and the silence of the winter night settled comfortably around them.

Sam was aware of the stars above and her husband behind her as his chest rose and fell with his breath. The stars and Jack were intertwined in her life and love and she was blessed, and entirely thankful, that now she had them both to the fullest.

The door opened a second time and once again spilled light and the happy sounds from inside the cabin into the cold night.

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel called out, "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothin'," Jack answered back.

"Um, okay. Well they're looking for you. They want to know where you hid the pies."

"Yeah, okay Daniel, we'll be in shortly. Get them to make up the whipped cream or something," Jack answered shortly.

"I thought whipped cream came already made?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion she heard in their friend's voice. "Jack says that only real whipped cream will do for Thanksgiving pumpkin pie—talk with Cassie, she should know how to make it."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Daniel said.

"Yeah, see you in a bit," Jack agreed and the cabin door closed and the quiet of the night returned.

Breaths rising and falling and their heartbeats beating in unison Sam savoured the moment of simple togetherness.

There!

A brilliant streak of white across the starry night sky.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might," Jack whispered the child's rhyme into her ear, "have the wish I wish tonight... Make a wish Sam."

Sam smiled and, adjusting her arms, turned around in his and linked her hands around his neck, gazing up onto his beloved face and into the brown depths of his eyes. She smiled up at him as she thought of wishes and the joy of spending Thanksgiving with her husband and family in a place that meant so much to them.

"I don't need to make a wish. They've already all come true."

-FINISHED


	6. Tree Talking

**Title**: Tree Talking  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,627  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam finds Jack making a Christmas list one morning—but it isn't the type of list she expects to find him making.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Written for GateWorld forum's Shipmas 2012. Most of the tree information, and all the nursery and plantation information, from National Christmas Tree Association www-dot-realchristmastrees-dot-org.

* * *

><p><strong>December 2012<br>****Season 16**

Sam rolled over in bed, and to her surprise, discovered the other side of the mattress empty. Lifting her head from the pillow she surveyed the room and found it as empty of her husband as their bed was. Squinting across the bed to the clock on the side table on Jack's side—he got the clock because he was the one living in their Virginian townhouse full time—she saw it was an unusual early hour on a Saturday morning for him to be up already. More unusual, was that he hadn't disturbed her.

Yawning, she rose from the bed. She located her robe and slipped it on and belted it tight before descending the staircase down from the master bedroom to the main floor. On the stairs she heard Christmas carols playing on the radio and the first thing she saw when she reached the living room, was Jack in boxers with his back to her as he sat at the kitchen table. Sam crossed to him and bending around him brushed a kiss across his lips. "Good morning."

He returned the brushing kiss with an absently murmured, "Mornin'."

She set her hands on his shoulders and propped her chin on top of Jack's head and savoured the silky ruffle of his hair against her skin. In response, his left hand that had been carelessly curled around his mug lifted up and settled onto her left hand on his shoulder.

Sam sighed contentedly and surveyed the items before Jack. Besides the cup of steaming coffee, in his other hand was a pen and before him was a simple coil pad of lined paper heavily marked with his writing with most of the words crossed out. She peered at the list and curiously inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Making a list."

She snorted and squeezed his shoulders. "I can see that. What kind of list?"

"It's Christmas, what kind of list do you think I'd be making?"

"Well it's not a gift list for me, that's for sure, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me about it." Sam peered closer to read the words and one crossed-out line jumped at her and she lifted her chin off his head. "Naughty Pines? What in the world? Jack, what sort of list is this?"

Jack chuckled and tilted his head back to look up at her with a grin tugging at his thin lips. "I told you, it's a Christmas list."

"Naughty Pines? What does that have to do with Christmas?"

"It's a nursery."

Sam looked blankly down at her husband.

"Actually, it's a nursery and plantation," he clarified.

"O-k-a-y," she drawled in response. Still not getting it. What did those things have to do with the list Jack was making?

Jack chuckled again as he gave her hand a squeeze, plainly amused by her confusion. "A Christmas tree plantation."

"Oh," Sam felt her cheeks warm and she grumbled in defence, "Well what kind of name is Naughty Pines for a Christmas tree farm anyway?"

"Oh, I think it's very appropriate," Jack said as he waggled his silvered eyebrows at her.

She straightened up and gave her husband a swat. Crossing from the kitchen table to the kitchen counter to the pot of coffee she began pouring herself a cup. "Why are you making list of nurseries and tree farms anyway?"

"Are you kidding Sam? Where else are we going to get our Christmas tree?"

Sam finished pouring her coffee and lifting the mug to her mouth and peered over the brim at Jack. "Don't we have one already?"

Jack frowned at her.

"Packed away in one of the guest bedroom closets or something?" she prompted. Her old one should be around somewhere she thought. She'd switched to an artificial tree for convenience's sake years before joining the program—there'd been no point when it had just been her and her tiny apartment—and really came to appreciate it during her time on the flagship team with the hit and miss of the holiday season due to missions and whatnot. Easier to pull it out of the closet than shopping for a tree the day before—or days after—Christmas.

"Are you talking about a fake tree?"

"Yeah, an artificial one."

He looked horrified at the suggestion. "No! A fake tree? Are you kidding? Where's your sense of tradition?"

"Oh, I was thinking of convenience of not having to go shopping every year for a tree," Sam said lightly as she twirled her fingers around the handle of her mug, "never having to worry about watering the thing, or vacuuming up the mess made by the needles, or—"

"Missing out on the joy of finding the perfect tree, the crappy look, not having the real tree smell," he countered sternly. "We are not buying a fake tree. Ever. We are going out to get ourselves a real tree."

"We can still buy a real tree from the store. In fact, some stores have had tree lots set up since Thanksgiving," Sam edged her husband on and sipped at her coffee.

"No, no trees from stores," Jack said firmly. "It is an O'Neill family tradition to go cut down a tree for Christmas and that's what we're going to do. Get a tree together for our first Christmas together."

"Yes dear," Sam answered as she lifted her mug in front of her mouth to hide her smile over his reaction.

Jack gave her a stern look at that and then turned back to his list. He studied it a bit and crossed through a few more lines while sipping at his coffee.

Sam drank her coffee and rinsed out the mug before placing it in the sink. She crossed back to her husband and she peered at the list again. Now all the lines except one had been crossed off. "Decided where we're going?"

"Yep, Tanner's Enchanted Forest," Jack said with satisfaction.

"And where is it?"

"Maryland."

"Maryland?" Sam asked incredulously. "Just how far into Maryland?"

"An hour or so."

"An hour? You want us to drive an hour into the next state to get a tree?"

"Well, it's not like at the cabin where I can just go out back to get a tree. Our neighbours here probably wouldn't be too happy with us if we went and cut down one of their blue spruces—plus it's illegal to take from the park outback. And it isn't just any tree, Sam, it's a Christmas tree."

"They better have pretty darn good Christmas trees," Sam grumbled. Her plans for the day did not include at least two hours of driving and who knows how long looking through a tree farm for the 'perfect' tree. "Isn't there anything closer?"

"Oh, there is," Jack shrugged. "But they don't offer what Tanner's does."

"And what's that? A tree fit for the White House?"

"Actually, that tree is from North Carolina this year."

Sam blinked.

"It's a Fraser too," Jack offered.

"Who?"

"Not who, what: a Fraser fir. The tree in the White House this year is a Fraser. They've got good body shape with needles that aren't too long and the branches are strong enough to hold up heavier ornaments. Besides the needles being short, they've got excellent retention and a nice smell."

"And this from a man who claimed he knew nothing about trees," she teased.

He gave her a roguish grin as he stood up and tugged on her belt. "Nah, I never said that. I just carped about them being there all the time."

She stepped forward to keep her belt from being pulled open and looped her arms around his neck and gazed up into his face. It was true when she thought of all those offworld trips years ago and the remarks about the trees. "So, the Tanner place has this special Fraser tree?"

"No clue," he wrapped his arms around her and cinched her up close so the only thing between them was the fabric of her robe and his boxers. "Didn't actually phone to see what type of trees they grow."

"So what does this place offer that makes it so special?" Sam was truly curious as she gazed up into his face as her fingertips trailed through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She loved watching how darkly passionate his eyes got when she did that.

He gave her a bright little smile and answered, "They serve cookies and candy canes and stuff."

Sam couldn't believe it. Cookies and candy canes was the reason they were going to Maryland for a Christmas tree? "Jack—"

He bent his head and cut off anything she was going to say by kissing her soundly.

Sam sighed into the kiss as the taste of dark ground roast and the headier underlining taste of Jack filled her as his tongue teased and played with hers. His hands snuck under her robe and teased her skin and she lost her breath as he took her breath away and made her tingle to her toes.

With a last gentle nibble at her tingling lips Jack lifted his mouth from hers and coaxed. "Come on, it'll be fun. Just think, an enchanted forest..." his breath brushed her lips as he bent his head again and nibbled along her throat, "and candy canes and spiced tea..."

"Alright," she said breathlessly, "Maryland."

His chuckle was a vibration against her throat as he pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin beneath her ear and then sucked as his hands slipped down over the curves of her rear.

Yeah, Maryland wasn't so bad Sam thought as she abandoned herself to her husband. Not if this was the bribe to get her there!

-FINISHED


	7. Flower Flattery

**Title**: Flower Flattery  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 776  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Jack has never given Sam flowers before and thought it was time he should flatter her with them for Valentine's Day.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Valenship 2013. Thanks fems, for listening to me complain and making this better.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2013<br>****Season 17**

Jack O'Neill climbed the steps to his Virginian townhouse carrying a paper wrapped package and let himself into his home after a day at work. The house was warm and welcoming after the cold of the February day outside and he welcomed the rush of heat as he shrugged off his uniform coat and hung it up. His cap went on the entranceway table and his keys joined Sam's in the key dish. She was actually home. Not in some other state, or on some other planet, or somewhere in the universe, but home.

Listening for a moment, the only thing he heard was music from the radio and a quick look around showed she wasn't downstairs in the living room or kitchen. That suited him just fine and quickly he crossed into the kitchen. In the kitchen he opened up the paper wrapping and drew out the dozen red roses that had been within.

He checked them over and was pleased that not a petal looked out of place. Now, to give them to Sam as a bouquet or in a vase already filled with water…

Well, a bouquet was more romantic but his practical wife would probably appreciate finding a vase ready for them already. Setting the roses down for a moment, Jack dug through the cupboards and surprised himself to find an actual vase. He thought he'd have to substitute a juice pitcher for one.

Filling the vase with water, he centered it on the kitchen table in plain view and propped the packet of flower food against it. Gathering up the roses, he was surprised to find his heart beating fast and his hands were a bit clammy as they gripped the stems. Telling himself to get a grip, they were only flowers, he climbed upstairs to find Sam.

The sound of steady typing led him to the combined guest room and office and as he nudged the door open with his foot—his hands tucked behind his back holding the roses—he could see Sam busy at work on the computer. And except for the fact that she wasn't in BDUs and now had long brown hair, it was a sight that he'd seen countless times.

"Sam?"

"Hum?" she murmured in response as her fingers kept typing away.

Pushing the door wide open he entered the room and crossed to stand beside her, nervously jiggling his weight a bit. He'd never done anything like this before and he didn't know if she'd really like it or anything. "Sam?"

She just hummed again and Jack couldn't help but grinning through the nerves. It wasn't just the sight that was familiar, but the obliviousness when deeply immersed in her work. He shifted his grip on the roses, and one hand free now, reached out with that hand and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sam, pay attention."

"I am," she answered absently.

"No you're not. Look at me."

Her brow furrowed at the interruption she looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

With a sigh, he reached out again and taking a hold of her shoulder he spun the computer chair, and her on it, around to face him.

"Jack!"

"You can go back to your… whatever, in a minute," he said as he rocked back on his heels. "Right now, I have something for you."

Sam gave a huff sigh and sat back in the chair. "Okay, what is it."

Jack opened his mouth, and suddenly found he didn't have a clue what to say. Trying to come up with something, he cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

Sam looked more curious now than annoyed. "Jack what is it?"

Jack took a deep breath and taking the rose out from behind his back, he held the bouquet out and managed to say, "Happy Valentine's Sam."

"Oh… oh Jack…" her voice was soft and almost trembled as she reached out. Cradling the dozen red blossoms in her hands like she was holding a vial of precious naquadria she drew the bouquet to her.

Jack let go and felt a sudden rush of relief. She liked them.

Sam pressed her face into the bouquet and her eyes closed in blissful pleasure as she drew a deep breath and inhaled the fragrance. When she opened her eyes, they glimmered with a touch of tears and a tremulous smile curved her lips. "Th-thank you Jack. Thank you."

Jack smiled and found, that as Sam buried her face in the roses again, that he didn't need to say anything at all really. The flowers had been a perfect gift for Valentine's Day to say 'I love you'.

-FINISHED


	8. Sand Sonata

**Title**: Sand Sonata  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T  
><strong>Words<strong>: 757  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam thinks of family and friends that have joined her and Jack for their anniversary party and then her husband draws her into a moment of their own.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Ship Day 2013.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2013<br>****Season 17**

Sam picked up the two drinks she'd just mixed and then wove back through the food laden picnic tables and people crowding around. The air was rich with the smell of sand and water and wood smoke and grilled food and loud with the sound of laughter and chatter. Her manoeuvres almost landed her in the midst of the watermelon seed spitting contest orchestrated by Vala but she managed to get past seed and spit free.

At the edge of the volleyball court she paused to watch Mark and Cam face off across the net. Mark delivered a beautifully smashing serve and as the audience razzed Cam about missing again she wondered if anyone had clued in yet that her brother was no ordinary volleyball player. Ah well, she thought with a brief smirk as she turned from the game, the guys would learn soon enough which sport had given Mark a scholarship for college.

She returned to her beach towel and sat down and handed the glass in her left hand over to Jack who was sitting on the beach towel next to hers. He took the drink with a smile and tipped it up to her in a motion of thanks.

Sam returned the smile and took an appreciative sip of her drink. The blissful chill was welcome relief from the heat of the sun and the too hot sand beneath her feet. Drinking some more, she dug her toes beneath the hot crust in search of the cooler sand beneath.

In the water Cassie and her nephew had just ganged up on Teal'c as they soaked each other with their super soakers and at the water's edge her sister-in-law and niece were sculpting an impressive sand castle.

This was, she thought, the perfect anniversary party. The beach venue was great and the very best part was that all their family and friends were here—it was also the first time that they had all managed to do so. No mean feat when most were not even on the same planet at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack offered as he set down his empty glass.

She glanced at him and answered. "Just thinking of how glad I am everyone made it."

"Yeah." He nodded and set aside his empty drink. "Well, let's not waste it." He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on Sam, let's go enjoy it."

She took a final swallow of her own drink and set her empty glass next to his. Accepting his hand, she let him draw her to her feet and then his hands slid around her neck to the halter tie of her sundress. Two tugs and the ties undid and the sunset coloured dress slid down her curves to reveal the black bikini beneath.

Jack's approving grin was roguish.

Sam couldn't help smiling in response to the dark twinkle in his eyes and raised her head and just before lips brushed against lips she murmured, "Last one in is a rotten egg," and took off across the sand.

"Hey!" Jack bellowed.

Sam laughed at his protest and heard him come after her. In a few yards she reached the water and couldn't help the exuberant sound—she denied it was a screech—as she plunged into the cool water. Its chill was a sharp contrast to the sweltering heat of the day.

The water was at her waist when Jack caught her with a triumphant shout, his arms snaking around her and hauling her back against his body. She gasped and laughed and struggled half-heartedly.

"I don't think so. You don't get away that easily." Jack warned and his breath across her neck made her nerves dance delightfully. "Especially not with a pathetic peck like that Sam."

She caught her breath and flipped her long hair over her shoulder to give him a saucy grin.

"Oh, it's like that is it," Jack retorted as he made her turn around in his arms so naked chest pressed against clothed breasts and knees knocked against knees. "This wife, is a kiss."

His hands framed her face and tilted her lips up as his lips captured hers. Her lips throbbed as his lips pressed and caressed and made her blood sing. Then the tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and lingered. She parted her lips and his tongue slid between and the song in her blood turned into a duet that only she and her husband could sing.

The perfect anniversary indeed.

-FINISHED


	9. Pie Prattle

**Title**: Pie Prattle  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K+  
><strong>Words<strong>: 795  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Together on Thanksgiving morning, Sam and Jack are preparing the desserts for the day's dinner and end up discussing pie in a way they never have before.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipsgiving 2013.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>: Pie cravings have been noted to occur after the reading of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2013<br>****Season 17**

"Apple pie, banana cream pie, blackberry pie, blueberry pie, boysenberry pie, buttermilk pie, butternut squash pie, chocolate cream pie, coconut cream pie, Key lime pie, lemon ice box pie, lemon meringue pie, Mississippi mud pie, peach pie, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, rhubarb pie, shoofly pie, sweet potato pie—"

"Jack!" Sam laughed at her husband as she rolled out the chilled pie dough. "I know your Grandma O'Neill's crust recipe makes about eight single pie crusts, or four double crusted pies—but that's a little too many kinds of pie!"

Jack had a teasing twinkle in his eye even as his face formed a pout. "You asked what kind of pie I'd like."

She shook her head in amused exasperation, shaking strands of long brown hair into her eyes which she brushed back from her face with her flour-free forearm. She had walked right into that one. She'd known long before her marriage just what Jack thought about pie. And cake. "Alright, alright, what kind of pie would you like for Thanksgiving then? Can you pick _four_ types of _Thanksgiving _pies?"

"Apple pie, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, and sweet potato pie." Jack answered promptly.

She nodded in agreement with those choices. They were traditional Thanksgiving pies and more importantly she knew they had all the ingredients needed. She pointed a flour-dusted finger at the fridge. "Apples, there." Then pointing to a kitchen counter drawer and the cupboard above, she concluded, "Peeler, there. Bowl, above. Get cracking mister. We've got to get these pies done this morning if we're going to get that turkey in the oven this afternoon."

Jack fetched the items with a grin that said he knew he'd gotten her goat. He took over the counter space beside her and within moments he was cutting a shiny red apple peel away from the white flesh in a neat spiral. She passed over the first crust filled pie plate and Jack started cutting the chunks of peeled apple into the ready plate and she started rolling out another crust.

They worked contentedly side by side in the music filled kitchen, their tasks separate but together would create a greater whole. Sort of like them, she mused. She snorted at the utterly domestic allegory.

"What?" Jack used his shoulder to nudge hers.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just a crazy thought."

"Crazy thought? You don't have crazy thoughts—according to certain aliens you have stupid thoughts, but not crazy thoughts. And I never think you have crazy thoughts—wacky ones, like using an F-302's hyperspace generator to bypass the shield of Anubis mothership to get in to destroy his superweapon, blowing up suns, and strapping an active Stargate to the bottom of the X-302—but not crazy."

"Rodney thought that was crazy. And you did agree that blowing up a sun was crazy."

Jack waved that point aside with the peeling knife. "What does McKey have to do with this?"

"He thought strapping an active Stargate to the bottom of the X-302 was crazy."

"See? That just shows how dumb he is. My point is, stupid, wacky, or crazy, your ideas are always better than anything we come up with." His shoulder nudged hers again. "So come on, share. I promise I won't find it crazy."

"Promise?" She put another crust into another pie plate and picked up another chilled ball of dough to roll out.

"Promise." He held the knife peeler up like a man taking an oath.

"Well… I was just thinking that we're sort of like pie."

Jack gave her a decisively blank look. "Pie?"

She whacked him lightly on the arm with the rolling pin. "You said you won't think it was crazy."

"Hey!" He protested in offence as he rubbed at the spot, rubbing off the flour left behind by the rolling pin. "I didn't say anything!"

"You thought it." She accused.

"Alright, alright." He said in aggravation. "Tell me why we are like pie."

"We're greater than the sum of our parts. Pie is just crust and filling with spices and separate they are okay, but together they make something better. Together, we make something better."

Jack's aggravated look faded as a corner of his mouth tipped up in a small smile that was warm and quiet. "Okay, yeah. We're like pie." He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. When he drew back his breath whispered over her lips. "But I gotta say Sam, you're the sweet inside and I'm the crusty outside."

She laughed and drew him back down for another kiss. Didn't he know that it was the crusty outside that made the sweet inside so good? And on this day of thankfulness, she gave thanks that this 'crusty' man was all hers.

-FINISHED


	10. Sprig Spiel

**Title**: Sprig Spiel  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K+  
><strong>Words<strong>: 690  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Jack is surprised to find a certain decoration among the Christmas stuff but never one to let a good opportunity pass him by, he takes full advantage of it.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipmas 2013

* * *

><p><strong>December 2013<br>****Season 17**

Sitting on the couch beside the Christmas tree that had just been put up, Jack dug through one of the boxes of Christmas decorations in search of the spare light bulbs to replace the burnt out ones on the strings of tree lights that Sam had plugged in to test.

In the first box he found general decorations, tree ornaments and the tin with the hooks for them, the star for the tree, a paper bag of used tinsel with an unopened tinsel box stuffed inside, and candleholders for putting candles on the tree that he'd never used but not extra bulbs. Moving onto the next box he found more tree ornaments, the shoe box that held the nativity his parents had made, and underneath the bundle of tinsel garland were the boxes of extra light bulbs.

"Found them," he pulled out a box and passed it over.

"Good," Sam stopped untangling two strings to accept the box, "thanks."

Jack took a moment to admire the pretty picture she made surrounded by strings of brightly coloured lights as she sat on the couch next to him and then returned his attention to the box. In particular his attention was on the sprigs of green bundled together with the tinsel garland. Sprigs of smooth-edged oval shaped leaves with clusters of waxy white berries.

Huh, he thought as he picked up the mistletoe, he didn't remember this decorating the house last year. Not even one sprig and he held over a dozen in his hand. "Hey, Sam, where'd this come from?"

She looked up from the new light bulb she had just screwed into its socket. "Oh. Daniel."

"Daniel gave us mistletoe?" He never would have guessed Daniel. Cassie was more likely, maybe even Sam herself but not Daniel. At least, not without a cultural lecture attached. "Why?"

"Well, more precisely, Vala bought some mistletoe for Daniel for Christmas last year—"

"Vala bought Daniel mistletoe?" he arched an eyebrow in amusement. Mistletoe? He was under the impression from Daniel's complaining when the man's credit cards had been swiped that lingerie was more the alien woman's style.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, a lot of it and Daniel didn't know what to do with it all so, ah, we ended up with some. Everyone did I understand. But Daniel and I didn't see each other until after the New Year, which meant we'd already taken our Christmas decorations down so I just put it away for next year—that is, this year."

Jack nodded and tried to think of the most strategic places to hang the mistletoe in the house to maximise the plant's kissing power. Speaking of kisses though... He selected one of the sprigs, held it up, leaned towards his wife with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, S-a-m. Look up."

She looked up, laughed, and her blue eyes sparkled as she shook her head at him. "Oh, you. All right, come here."

He bent his head to meet her as she obligingly leaned into him and the kiss was sweet and short, more a laughing kiss than a kiss-kiss as their lips couldn't stop grinning.

"There," she said sweetly as she settled back, "you had your kiss. Now you have to take one of the berries off."

"Oh?" he arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"It's tradition. Each time you claim a kiss, you have to take a berry off and then when all the berries are gone, you can't claim kisses under that mistletoe anymore."

"Oh, that tradition," he waved the tradition aside and tossed the mistletoe sprig back into the box. "But that's no fun, so we don't follow that tradition in this house."

"We don't?"

"Oh no, in this house, we just kiss," he leaned forward again and brushed his lips to hers, "and kiss," lips sweetly touched lips again, "and kiss." His lips pressed against hers and as his hands cupped her face the sweet simmered to hot and demanding and mouths tasted and breaths mingled and decorating the tree was quite forgotten until later.

Much later.

-FINISHED


	11. Cupcake Compliment

**Title**: Cupcake Compliment  
><strong>Author<strong>: A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,038  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Jack delivers his Valentine's Day gifts to his wife Sam and gets a sweet surprise of his own.  
><strong>AN<strong>: Written for GateWorld forum's Valenship 2014. Thank you fems for the quick beta and helping me over a hump.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2014<br>****Season 18**

Jack awoke in the darkness of another winter morning and lay still. Was he alone or was his wife in bed with him? No sound of breathing came to his ears and he didn't have the sense that Sam lay beside him so cracking his eyes open for a look around, he confirmed that he was alone. Darn. That meant she had won.

He gave a wry smile in the dark. Not that she was aware he considered their early morning tradition of putting out Valentine's Day gifts on the kitchen table for the other to discover a race, but he did. It added a bit of spice to an otherwise expectant holiday.

Rising from the bed he pulled on his robe, retrieved his gifts to Sam that he had hidden in his dresser, and went to go discover what she had given him in turn. Even if the gift of chocolates were cliché her cards were always worth a smile when sentimental or a laugh when humorous.

Speaking of humorous, he couldn't wait to see her reaction to the card he'd found for her this year.

Downstairs in the lit kitchen he found Sam at the table sipping at her morning coffee while doing something on her tablet, reading probably from the way her finger was swiping the touch screen. Across from where she sat, before his chair, was a white box about the size of a shoe box tied decoratively with a red ribbon.

Now that was intriguing. He'd expected to see a traditional box of chocolates no different from the dozens of boxes being sold right now by everyone from the basic retailers like Walmart to the high end chocolate boutiques. Had she gotten him a real gift of sorts and not the expected chocolates?

"Morning Sam," he crossed to her side and when she lifted her head to smile up at him he dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day," he presented his gifts to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jack," Sam returned the greeting as she accepted the heart shaped box of chocolates and card. Setting the box aside she slipped the card out of the envelope and raised an eyebrow. On the cover was a penguin couple in bed with the words '_To my wife. Tonight I'm going to let you have what you desire—__**all night long!**_' and when she opened the card she laughed warmly at the punch line '_The covers!_' and the picture of the husband penguin shivering while the penguin wife was wrapped in all the covers.

Jack gave a satisfied grin at hearing her laughter.

"I might hold you to it," she grinned up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

His grin turned into a smirk. "I think you're going to be too occupied to think about covers tonight."

Sam snorted and laughed again and put the card aside to open the box of chocolates to reveal a collection of round chocolates coated in a variety of toppings. "Ooh, truffles. Wonderful." She selected a cocoa dusted truffle, popped it into her mouth, and as she chewed a blissful, sensual expression settled on her face and her eyes fluttered shut.

Jack swallowed and coughed and looked around for a distraction. No smart man got between a woman and her chocolate at the best of times and when she wore that look, almost exactly the very same one he put on her face when they were, er... well, he only played at being dumb.

His eyes alit on the box before his chair and his interest in it was piqued again. Moving to it he took his seat and picked it up.

"No shaking," Sam cautioned from across the table, her attention clearly and fully focused on him now.

He looked across at her and was further intrigued by what he saw in her blue eyes. Was that a hint of uncertainty?

Setting the box back onto the table he picked up the envelope that had been beside it and took out the card. On the front decorated with hearts and stars were the words in an elegant script '_I love being married to you. I love the boy in you—the one with the big grin and warm hugs who says and does so many things that make life a lot of fun..._' he flipped the card open to read '_But, even more than that, I love the man you are—your strength, your friendship, your warmth, and all the other things that make you special. I love everything about you and I always will!_'

It was a very tender card and when he glanced up he was sure his gaze conveyed the exact same message of overwhelming love to Sam.

Propping the card up, he turned his attention back to the box, untied the red ribbon, lifted up the lid, and looked inside. Six heart shaped cupcakes covered with white icing and decorated with either pink sprinkles, red and white heart sprinkles, or purple sprinkles sat inside. The exact same assortment of sprinkles he'd seen show up in last week's grocery purchase.

Sam had made him cupcakes. His second favourite form of his favourite dessert—cupcakes after all were just mini cakes and cake was his favourite. But why had she apparently felt nervous about giving him homemade cupcakes?

It was a surprising and touching gift and made him feel a bit guilty for just buying her chocolates even if she really did like them. Not that he would have made her truffles—he won't have dared tried making truffles—but he could have made her _something_. What he didn't know, but surely he could have come up with an idea.

Looking up from the box of tempting desserts he smiled at her. "Thanks Sam, they're great."

"Not too cheesy?" Sam fiddled with the envelope of her card.

"No," he shook his head. "I got cake for Valentine's—what more could I ask for?"

That evoked a laugh and a glowing smile from her and he settled back to enjoy the sweet sight of his wife sitting across the table and a tasty treat for breakfast that she had made especially for him.

-FINISHED


	12. Fish Fibs

**Title:** Fish Fibs  
><strong>Author:<strong> A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K+  
><strong>Words:<strong> 925  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sam decides to surprise her husband Jack by taking him fishing on their anniversary and only hopes she can pull it off without having to fib about it.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Written for GateWorld forum's Ship Day 2014.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2014<br>****Season 18**

Brigadier General Samantha Carter stepped into the command centre and wasn't surprised to encounter Sergeant Harriman coming from her husband's office reading from a clipboard. "Good evening Walter."

Harriman looked up from his papers. "Hello ma'am. He's just finishing up his last appointment of the day and should be done shortly."

"Good. Everything else set?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've cleared his schedule for this weekend and following Monday and the coordinates you specified are pre-set in the controls for the Asgard transport pad so you'll just have to enter the chamber and go."

"Thank you Walter," Sam said gratefully. "Without your help, I don't think I'd have been able to pull this off so smoothly—and without alerting him that something was up."

"Happy to help ma'am," Harriman grinned cheerfully. His watch beeped and he turned off the alarm. "Looks like it's your time ma'am."

"Thanks again Walter. Have a good weekend."

"You too ma'am—and happy anniversary to you both."

Sam flushed a little and gave him a bright smile before proceeding passed him and down the hallway. Hopefully her plan would work and hopefully Jack liked it. She certainly thought it was fitting for their upcoming anniversary. She knocked briskly on the door and without waiting for permission, entered the office.

Her heart squeezed at the impressive sight of her husband seated behind his massive desk. It was hard to fathom that in a few months he would be moving on and someone else would be sitting here.

Jack looked up with a slight frown on his face that quickly morphed into a pleased expression when he saw her. "Sam, this is a surprise. I was expecting SGC's liaison Colonel Pearce."

She smiled. "Check again."

His brow furrowed as Jack pulled his day planner towards him and ran his finger down the list of penned in appointment. His finger came to rest on the appointment in question and again his expression cleared, this time to one of amusement. "Ah, 'SGC representative.' Not 'SGC liaison' like it usually reads. I see Walter's hand in this."

"He doesn't get the full credit for this." Sam pulled on the cuff of her uniform. "Our anniversary is this week and we don't have anything planned really, so I thought I'd surprise you by coming by and taking you out."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd advocate playing hooky from work." He tsked playfully and shook his head.

"I've had a sterling example set for me by a superior officer," she said dryly with a twinkle in her eyes. "And it's only for the last hour… Besides, can one play hooky if one takes one's boss along with one?"

He chuckled and conceded, "Good point. I am assuming if you're in cahoots with Walter about this, that my schedule has been cleared?"

"Yes. For both of us. Neither one of us have to be back to work till Tuesday."

"A three day weekend? That includes our actual anniversary? Excellent." Jack pushed away from his desk. "Well then General, spring away."

"Certainly General." She smiled and led the way out of the office. Returning to the command centre, she crossed through the room and headed for the Asgard transport chamber.

"Sam?" Jack questioned. "Forget something?"

She looked back to see him giving her a questioning look as he hovered near the doorway that lead out of Homeworld Command and into the Pentagon. "No, I didn't forget anything. We're not going to need a car—well, take one that is." She had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything else.

"So, not some place in DC?" He gave her a curious look as he crossed over to join her, a slight crease in his brow the only obvious sign that he was trying to puzzle out how the one-way Asgard trip fit into her plans.

"No, um," her teeth worried her lower lip. "I thought I'd take us someplace that has a little more meaning to us."

Jack reached out and soothed his thumb over lower lip to stop her from worrying it. "It's a surprise then?"

She swallowed. "Yes. So please don't look at the coordinates?"

"Okay." He lowered his hand and gave her his boyish grin. "Surprise away."

Sam flashed a thankful smile at him and opened the chamber door that she had come from a few short moments ago.

The chamber looked like an empty closet inside, illuminated by a single overhead light so the high-tech security pad beside the light switch looked incongruous.

She tapped in her code on the touch screen, scanned both palm and retinal prints, and double checked the pre-set coordinates were correct. Stepping back she waved Jack forward. "When you're done, done we can just go."

He stepped up the screen, entered his code, scanned his palm and retinal prints and then transported them over a thousand miles away from DC.

When the light from the Asgard transport beam cleared and their vision returned, the log walls of the cabin surrounded them and the evening Minnesota light spilled through the large windows.

Jack turned a slow circle, making an obvious appraisal of his surroundings and when he was facing her again he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sam rocked back on her heels, tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile. "Wanna go fishing for our anniversary?"

Jack released a bark of laughter and crossing to her, swept her up in his arms in a fierce hug. "Ya sure you betcha, snookums."

-FINISHED


	13. Cake Confusion

**Title:** Cake Confusion  
><strong>Author:<strong> A. Karswyll  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 926  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam is happy that Cassie will be joining her and Jack for Thanksgiving but she'd always knew that cake created problems.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Written for GateWorld forum's Shipsgiving 2014.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2014<br>****Season 18**

Major General Samantha Carter called a close to the last meeting of the day and the command centre began emptying of the officers and scientists that had been in attendance. Some cued up to use the Asgard transportation chamber and the rest departed for their vehicles outside.

"So, can we go now?" Dr. Cassandra Fraiser plopped down in a chair next to her. "Or do we have to wait for you to finish something up?"

Sam looked up from the note she was making on her tablet and smiled. "Eager for Thanksgiving are you?"

"Come on, it's been ages since I've had time to visit you guys." Cassie complained. "I'm so glad this presentation coincided with the holiday because I got a free ride here courtesy of Asgard Airlines. And it's been a month since you left SGC—we've got so much catch up to do."

"Well, you can fill me in on the drive home." Sam powered down her device and stood.

"We're going now?" Cassie bounded to her feet. "Awesome. Let me get my bags—and the cake box."

Departing Homeworld Command, the two women chattered as they walked the halls of the Pentagon to the parking lot. The drive to the townhouse was just as conversation filled and upon reaching their destination, Sam carried Cassie's suitcase into the house so the younger woman could manage both her large purse and bakery box.

"Jack!" She called as she opened the front door and set the suitcase down in the entranceway. "We're here!"

"Excellent!" Jack called back from the direction of the kitchen. "Just checking supper—be right there!"

He was as good as his word and before she'd even finished undoing her coat, he was at the doorway helping them.

"Welcome home," his fingers lingered on her hand for a moment before he took her coat to hang it up. "And Cassie, it's great you're here."

"It's great to be here," Cassie returned and the two hugged fiercely. As they stepped back she asked, "So Jack, how are you doing? Really?"

"Good. And I've done this retirement gig before Cassie. It isn't like I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well it's looking good on you."

Sam agreed with that observation wholeheartedly. She wouldn't say her husband had had stress lines drawn onto his face but there was certainly a relaxed aura about him that hadn't been there before.

"And third time's the charm?" Cassie teased as she shrugged off her jacket and juggled the bakery box at the same time.

"God, I hope so." Jack said fervently. Looking at both of them, he asked, "So, how was the meeting?"

"It went well," Sam smiled affectionately. Her husband might be retired now, but that didn't mean he didn't know when things were going on.

"Well? I think it went great." Cassie interjected. "We've made so many breakthroughs on Argos with this research project and I can't wait to go back. There's just so much we can learn from Pelops' work—and not to mention the Argosian's pharmaceuticals. Here Jack," she handed the box over, "for Thanksgiving."

Jack perked up and he began lifting the lid of the box. "Pie?"

"No," Cassie shook her head and finished shrugging out of her jacket, "matrimonial cake."

Sam drew in a sharp breath of air and reflexively glanced at her husband.

Jack's hands had stilled on the box and he was a little pale. "Matrimonial cake?"

"Yes, matrimonial cake…" Cassie trailed off as she looked between them, a puzzled expression forming on her face. "What?"

"Cassie," Sam began slowly and severely, surprised she had to say this to Cassie of all people, "you know that contraband isn't allowed off the base. And certainly not food that has been identified as containing alien bio-chemicals—

To Sam's surprise, Cassie burst into laughter in the midst of the lecture.

"You think—oh my! It's not—" Cassie wasn't able to say much more as she reeled back with mirth. Between the laughs and gasps of breath she managed to get out, "It's not—not an Argos ma-marriage cake! It's—it's a-a matrimonial cake! Go—look! I made it!"

Jack lifted the lid on the box and the oatmeal covered dessert within certainly bore no resemblance to the flower strewn pastry that was the Argos marriage cake. He studied the dessert for a moment before looking up and asking, "Date squares?"

Cassie managed to control her amusement enough to speak clearly. "Yeah, I think that's what you call them here."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he scolded.

Sam didn't blame him for his tone. Cassie had surprised her and she couldn't imagine the shock it had given him considering his unfortunate history with Argos.

"Because in Toronto it's called matrimonial cake," Cassie explained. "I think it's called date squares here, but I could be wrong."

"You made this on Hanka?" Sam gave the dessert another look.

"No, I really mean Toronto. Remember my Canadian roommate in my second year? She taught me how to make them."

"Toronto marriage cake huh?" Jack said thoughtfully.

Sam heard the tone and gave him a sharp look, just as he looked up from the dessert with his mouth quirked up and his eyes twinkling. She was instantly on guard for the impending mischief but even after years of serving in the field and years of marriage, she couldn't guess at its form.

Closing the lid on the box, he solemnly held it out to her and deliberately said: "It is only for you."

-FINISHED


End file.
